parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
GourdTales (JimmyGourdRockz
JimmyGourdRockz&Rulez2019's spoof of VeggieTales ('93-'15) Cast: *Larry the Cucumber - Jerry Gourd (The VeggieTales Show) *Bob the Tomato - Jimmy Gourd (The VeggieTales Show) *Junior Asparagus - Elmo (Sesame Street) **Dave - Josh (VeggieTales: Josh andthe Big Wall!) **Lyle - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Laura Carrot - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Archibald Asparagus - Scallion #1 (The VeggieTales Show) *Jimmy Gourd - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales in the House) *Jerry Gourd - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) *Petunia Rhubarb - Lillian Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Pa Grape - Grandpa Lemon (Annoying Orange) *Madame Blueberry - Penelope Pear (The VeggieTales Show) *Mr. Lunt - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales in the House) *Mr. Nezzer - Yellow Zucchini (The VeggieTales Show) *Scallion #1 - Grandpa Scallion (The VeggieTales Show) *Goliath - Mr. Nezzer (The VeggieTales Show) *Mabel Asparagus - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Penelope Pear - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Buzzsaw Louie - Zoboo (Zobooland) *Esther - Cleo Lion (Between the Lions) *Nicky Pepper - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Sara Crewe - Julia (Sesame Street) Episodes: *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ('93) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ('94) *Are You My Neighbor? ('95) *Jimmy, Elmo and Jerry ('95) *Josh and the Giant Zucchini ('96) *The Lemur That Saved Christmas ('96) *Very Silly Songs! ('97) *Jerry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! ('97) *Jerry and the Big Wall! ('97) *Madame Penelope ('98) *The End of Silliness? ('98) *Jerry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ('99) *King Jerry and the Ducky ('00) *Cleo Lion - The Girl Who Became Queen ('00) *Ernie the Kindly Viking ('01) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown ('01) *Scallion #1 Sing-Along Songs and More! ('02) *The Star of Christmas ('02) *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! ('03) *The Ballad Of Little Jerry ('03) *An Easter Carol ('04) *A Snoodle's Tale ('04) *Sumo of the Opera ('04) *Jerry and the Great Pie War ('05) *Minnesota Jerry And The Search For Samon's Hairbrush ('05) *Lord of the Beans ('05) *Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler ('06) *JerryBoy and the Bad Apple ('06) *Jerry - Tuba Warrior ('06) *Jerry and the Big Exit ('07) *The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's ('07) *Jimmy Sawyer and Huckleberry Jerry's Big River Rescue ('08) *Grandpa Lemon and the Amazing Promise ('09) *Minnesota Jerry and the Search for Noah's Umbrella ('09) *Hiro Hamada - A Story of Joyful Giving ('09) *Elmostachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't ('10) *Sweetpea Lillian - A Girl After God's Own Heart ('10) *It's A Meaningful Life ('10) *Twas The Night Before Easter ('11) *Abby and the Popstar ('11) *The Little Drummer Boy ('11) *Jerry Good and His Not-So Merry Men ('12) *The Penniless Muppet ('12) *The League Of Incredible Characters ('12) *The Little House That Stood ('13) *MacJerry and the Stinky Cheese Battle ('13) *Merry Jerry and the Light of Christmas ('13) *Characters in Space - The Fennel Frontier ('14) *Dinosaur Night Fever ('14) *Beauty and the Genie ('14) *Grandpa Lemon's Ark ('15) Gallery: Jerrygourd3.jpg|Jerry Gourd as Larry the Cucumber Jimmygourd4.jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Bob the Tomato Category:VeggieTales Category:Spoofs Category:VeggieTales Spoofs Category:JimmyGourdRockz&Rulez2019